Sisters
|-|Sister= |-|Misaka 10777= |-|Last Order= Summary Sisters (妹達 (シスターズ) Imōto-tachi (Shisutāzu), lit. "Little Sisters") is the collective term used to refer to all the clones of Misaka Mikoto that were produced from the Radio Noise Project. 20000 clones were created for the project, but only 9969 Sisters remain after Accelerator killed most of them prior to the project being stopped. Last Order (打ち止め (ラストオーダー) Uchidome (Rasuto Ōdā), lit. "The End") is the 20001th Sister. She functions as a command center for the Sisters and a control tower for the Misaka Network. According to Yoshikawa Kikyou, Last Order was created as a fail-safe mechanism in case the clones go out of control; by sending a set amount of brainwave signals to her, the researchers can control the Misaka Network from the outside. She was kept into the form of a child and not like her sister so that she could be easily controlled. Her name, Last Order, was derived from the scenario of Last Order commanding the clones to shutdown. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with Toy Soldier, at least 9-A with Metal Eater MX; at least 9-B, possibly 8-C with esper power | At least 9-B, possibly 8-C Name: Sisters (collectively); individually referred to by Misaka and a number, like for example "Misaka 10032" | Last Order, Misaka 20001 Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: A few years at most, biologically 14 | A few months old, biologically 10 Classification: Humans, Clones, Espers Powers and Abilities: Manipulation of electro magnetism, expert gun users, Telepathy (between each other), limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), Night Vision and EM vision with goggles | Manipulation of electro magnetism, Hacking simple devices (such as electronic locks), Telepathy (with the other sisters), can perceive EM waves, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), and Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities). Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Street level with Toy Soldier, at least Small Building level with Metal Eater MX; at least Wall level, possibly Building level with esper power (Stated to have 1/20000th of Misaka Mikoto's power and a max output of 50,000 volt) | At least Wall level, possibly Building level, should be stronger than normal Sisters (Normal Sisters are Level 2, Last Order is Level 3) Speed: Athletic Human (Casually dodges several other students in close quarters during a sports competition), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Above Average human | Regular Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level | Human level Stamina: Above average (Trained to fight against Accelerator) | Low (child like) Range: Several meters with electromagnetism, several hundred meters with Toy Soldier, 2 kilometers with Metal Eater | Several meters Standard Equipment: Normally Sisters carry either a Metal Eater MX or a Toy Soldier plus a pair of Electron (NV) Goggles, but occasionally they'll use other weapons like handguns, grenades or landmines. Some Sisters like Misaka 10777 who were stationed in foreign allied institutions after the project's cancellation were stripped of their AC equipment and only carry standard guns | None notable Intelligence: High knowledge in combat and use of military weaponry, given that all information necessary for the experiment was installed in their brain using a Testament machine, making them excellent soldiers. Through the Misaka Network, each surviving Sister has all the knowledge and experience gained by any Sister, giving them significant levels of combat experience due to their experiences with Accelerator Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, the Sisters' Misaka Network is vulnerable to jamming from espers with a large output and the same power, like the original Misaka Mikoto Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Radio Noise:' The Sisters' ability is known as Radio Noise (欠陥電気 (レディオノイズ) Kekkan Denki (Redio Noizu), lit. "Flawed Electricity"), a derivative of the Electromaster ability unique to the Sisters. Normal Sisters range from Level 2-3. As Electromasters, they possess 1/20,000th of the power of the original Mikoto Misaka, thus being able to generate at least 50,000 volts of electricity. However they are unable to track electrons with the naked eye like Mikoto can, and require special goggles in order to see them. **'Misaka Network:' Unique to the clones with their Radio Noise ability is the faculty to connect to the Misaka Network, a brainwave network formed out of their similar brainwave frequency patterns. With the Misaka Network, the clones can, talk in a quasi-telepathic manner, experience and share the same memories of all the other clones. This shared experiences, as well having the same powers, allows them to boost their abilities and have their faculties used more efficiently. Each clone can willingly withhold information from being passed into the network, though this is seen only after the end of the experiments, when they have already established a sort of self-identity that is separate from each other. **'Ozone Creation:' The Sisters have the ability to use their electricity to create ozone to attempt to suffocate the enemy. *'Electron (NV) Goggles:' As the name suggest, they are a type of special night vision goggles that allow the user to see in the dark. Moreover, it allows the user to visualize different electric or magnetic fluxes, thus compensating for the Sister's inability to see them with their naked eye like the original Misaka Mikoto does. The goggles can be connected to the Toy Soldier to improve its performance. *'Toy Soldier:' Toy Soldier is the name given to the modified F2000 bullpup assault rifle, referred to as the F2000R, used by the Sisters. Despite its bulky look, the rifle is portable, allowing for the wielder to quickly disassemble it and carry it in a suitcase when transporting it. The rifle can detect a target with infrared rays and it uses electronic control to adjust the trajectory in real time to give the bullet the best odds of hitting. The shooter does not have to think about the wind direction or the expected evasion patterns of the target, as the F2000R can adjust it for them, and the wielder's only required course of action is to follow the machine's directions. Moreover, it has special rubber wrapped around it to absorb shock and used carbon dioxide to reduce the recoil from firing as much as possible. In addition, when used in conjuction with the Electron (NV) Goggles the Sisters carry, it allows for even greater accuracy. The rifle fires 5.56x45 mm bullets, and since it absorbs both the shock and the sound of the gunshot, only the tiniest of an explosive noise from the barrel is left, akin to a cheap firecracker. Key: Individual Sister | Last Order Gallery hideaddbutton="true"> Sisterdesign.jpg|Light Novel design with goggles and Toy Soldier AnimedesignClone.jpg|Last Order and Sister Anime design Sisters.jpg|Last Order in the front, together with other Sisters Metal Eater.jpg|Sister using Metal Eater Others Notable Victories: Stormtroopers (Star Wars) Stormtroopers' profile (Note: 1,000 Stormtroopers and Misaka 10032 to 11031 were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Psychics Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8